Eternal Companions
by guardian of star trek
Summary: When a girl dies in a valiant and noble way, Clockwork respects that and takes her ghost in. Together, they will live forever and watch fate unravel. Will their fate, though, end up in romance- or tragedy? (ClockworkxOC, rated T for death? Either a one-shot or series of short chapters! Please review!)


**My first Danny Phantom story! This might remain a one-shot, but if you would like more, please let me know! Comments, suggestions, critiques, faves and follows are highly welcomed! :)**

* * *

**Eternal Companions**

"Girl, do you have any idea how long we've waited for this?" a man with a thick Spanish accent took a step closer to the young woman cowering in the corner.  
"You are stupid if you think killing us will end the revolution." the woman managed a weak smile, pulling herself up on a scorched piece of debris.  
"Oh, how it is to be young and naive..." the man drew his sword, pointing it straight at her face. "You remind me very much of your father. Except, he was smart, he joined us."

"What? No..." the girl's smile faltered, "Father was not a traitor!" her voice quivered, "No, he loved his country! And he trusted you... He always has and you betrayed it!"

"Oh please," he scoffed, "My allegiance lies with no one but myself. If he was stupid enough to trust me, that was his fault." he began to pace, keeping the tip of his sword trained on her. He suddenly stopped, looking down at her with harsh eyes.

"Any last words, Dutchess Antonietta?" he spat, flashing her a cold smile.

"As the French would say..." she licked her lips, holding her head up in a dignified manner, "Viva la-"  
Her words were cut off as an explosion sounded from behind, and the man tripped forward, the sword slicing her throat. She fell backwards, tears brimming her eyes. The only thing she could think of was the pain, the only thing she could hear was- What could she hear?  
Was it... No, you can't hear those sort of things, you can only see them...

Yet

I could hear them.

I couldn't quite explain what was happening.

I tried to open my eyes, but they forced themselves back shut. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.  
"Shh, it's alright now." I heard a voice from beside me, I reached up with an aching arm to feel who was there. My hand gripped a handful of fabric and I tried hoisting myself up. I was too weak though, and gave into my weariness, dropping onto my back once more.  
"I told you, it's alright. You have nothing to worry about." I shook my head, I didn't feel alright. "Yes, I know you feel bad now, but everyone goes through this period after their death! It will heal in time, I assure you."  
My eyes popped open. Dead?  
I looked back to see an old man dressed in a purple cloak with gleaming red eyes- wait- not an old man, a child! I pushed myself up once more and turned to see the child- no- adult. He smiled softly,  
"Welcome to the Ghost Zone."  
I tried to ask him what it was, but my voice wouldn't work. I had so many questions. I looked to him for help,  
"Yes, I think by now you've found that you can't speak. I'm afraid you won't be able to again, your death made that apparent." he said sadly. I felt my jaw drop as he stood, offering a hand to me. I took it as he appeared to me as an old man again, leading me to a room filled with gears and clocks lining the walls.  
"You're probably wondering why you are here?" he said, changing into a child. I took a small step back, "Oh! Sorry about that. I just kind of- change every now and then. I'll stay an adult though, if it pleases you." he changed into an adult once more then offered me a seat.  
"Well, my name is Clockwork, and I know who you are- Antonietta."  
Antonietta? Who was that? He called me that... That must've been my name...  
"You probably don't remember that though. From this day out, your name will be Rotundum. The Latin word for 'revolution,' which you so gladly inspired." he sat next me, "You see, you died in a valiant, noble way. Sadly enough, nobody ever saw. If that man wouldn't of tripped," he shook his head, "Why, the world would of been a different place. But, seeing as that is the timeline that played out, you are dead. I wanted to give you another chance, though. Since I can't bring you back to life, I brought you here, were you and I may oversee time for-" he shrugged, "Forever. It gets awfully lonely here, and now I finally have what I need." he put his hand gently on my shoulder, "A companion."


End file.
